Camping is Refreshing
by Capricious-Cer
Summary: Hotch, Reid, Morgan, and Gideon go camping. Hotch and Reid get lost in the woods and spend a rather interesting night in a cavern. Slash: One shot Lemon Slight spoilers for Hotchner.


The forest air was filled with the hum of insects, the sound of bird song, and one very loud complaining voice. "I can't believe it, every one of the girls backed out!" Derik Morgan heaved his bag to the ground and sighed exasperatedly. "Wasn't this supposed to be a trust exercise? To build us up as a team?"

Jason Gideon chuckled and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a pocket handkerchief. "They all had plans."

Morgan's dark eyes narrowed at the woods around him. "Yeah, cop-out plans to not go camping in the wilderness."

Gideon set down his pack and sat down on a fallen log. "More woods for us. It'll be a real male bonding experience." He gazed back down the trail they had just hiked up. "Seems like Hotch and Reid might be having some trouble getting up here. Think I should go help them?"

Morgan had begun to unroll his tent. He looked up from the jumble of poles and tarp. "Nah, Reid probably just broke a nail or something. They'll be up in a minute."

~.~

Reid panted heavily and adjusted his knapsack. "H-Hotch," he gasped, holding out his hand. "W-wait up for me please!"

Hotch looked back at Reid over his shoulder and chuckled. Reid had worn loafers and slacks to go camping. Needless to say, the steep mountain trail they were hiking up was a little more than a challenge for the young genius.

Hotch grabbed Reid's out stretched hand and gave him a helpful tug. "I take it you weren't a boy scout?"

Reid gave him a mournful grimace and stumbled up to Hotch's leverage point. "Just for one month, I didn't get very far." He wiped his face on his sleeve and sighed heavily heaving his back to the dusty ground. "Whew…how much further do we have till we're there?"

Hotch glanced up the trail, his eyes squinted in the afternoon sunlight. "Well, Gideon said it was about six miles up the trail, then three miles into the woods." He glanced down the bit of the trail they had already climbed. "And we've hiked about four miles up. So we've got about five miles to go."

Reid groaned and sat his knapsack. "Why did you have to tell me in miles?"

Hotch laughed and offered him his hand up. "Would you rather I had told you in feet?"

Reid shook his head giggling tiredly. "No, I'll be alright." He heaved himself to his feet and began to stumble up the trail after Hotch.

~.~

By the time Reid and Hotch reached the camp ground, Morgan and Gideon had already pitched the tent and had started to work on building a fire. Morgan looked up from the kindling he was piling under a few small limbs. "Nice of you guys to join us. Have a nice hike up princess?"

Reid snarled halfheartedly and made a beeline for the cooler. "Please tell me there's a cold drink in here," he whimpered, lifting the lid.

Gideon smiled sympathetically and Hotch chuckled softly. "He's never been camping before," Hotch whispered. Gideon nodded. "I can tell."

Reid gave a triumphant cry as he found a bottle of water inside the cooler. He quickly twisted off the top and drained the contents with happy gulps. "Hoo, some trip. Are all camping trips this much work?"

Gideon chuckled good naturedly. "The real work hasn't even started yet. We still have to pitch the other tent, get fire wood, start the fire, and cook dinner."

Reid groaned and set down his bottle next to his pack. "I'm going to collapse."

~.~

With all four men working at once, the camp began to quickly take shape. Gideon took it upon himself to teach Reid to put up the other tent. As they struggled about with the tarp and pegs, Hotch and Morgan quickly collected limbs and small logs for the fire.

Between the both men, two boxes of matches, and a Zippo lighter; they soon had a happily cracking campfire. Reid came over and smiled softly. "Wow, good work. So how do we cook on it?"

Gideon brought over a set of camping cook ware. "Just leave that to me." He quickly set about making an aromatic stew of seasoned tomatoes, beans, chicken and onions. By the time it was ready to be served, everyone's stomach was clamoring to be filled. Gideon dished out bowls and spoons, and they all began to eat eagerly.

The conversation was pleasant and the fire was warm. As evening faded into night, and the sky turned from blue to grey, the fireflies came out and began to bob about. Reid watched them with fascination. "Wow, there are so many…"

Morgan looked up to see what Reid was talking about. "Nice, now it's really too bad the girls didn't come. Garcia would have loved this."

Hotch smiled sadly at the glowing orbs. They made him remember his family. Just last summer he had shown Jack how to catch lightning bugs and keep them in a jar. He had been so happy, he ran all around the yard with his little jar. Hotch and Hailey had laughed together and cuddled on the swing.

Everything had seemed so normal, so happy, but now…Now Hailey had gone, and she took Jack away with her. She wasn't allowing Hotch to see either of them very much and she wasn't willing to talk it out. The divorce papers were going through court as he sat there. Hotch shook his head to clear it. He had gone on this trip to get away from all of that. He wasn't going to be consumed by guilt out here.

Reid looked away from the fireflies long enough to catch a glimpse of the stress and worry on Hotch's face. His own features furrowed in confusion. Hotch had been acting strange lately, withdrawing into his own mind more often as if he were bothered by something. Reid's heart ached to see his boss so clearly troubled. Hotch had helped him with his problems many times before. He wished there was something he could say to ease the older man's mind.

"So who's sharing a tent with who?" Morgan's voice splintered the silence, causing everyone to look at him.

Gideon picked up a stick and poked at the embers at the edge of the fire. "It doesn't really matter to me."

Hotch picked up a small limb and broke it into two long sticks and two short sticks. After shifting them about in his hand a bit, he offered them to the group. "Two short sticks get green tent, and the two long sticks get the grey."

They took turns drawing sticks from Hotch's hand and compared them.

"Short," commented Reid.

"Mine's long." Gideon said holding his stick out towards the fire.

"Good," Morgan chuckled while holding out his long stick. "I was worried I'd have to bunk with Hotch."

~.~

After a quick clean up and changing into his pajamas, Reid settled down to sleep in his tent. Hotch followed him in, zipping the door shut behind him. Reid had snuggled down into the mouth of his sleeping bag, but peeked out when he heard Hotch moving about.

Hotch was changing for bed on his side of the tent. He had thought Reid was asleep so he didn't notice the younger agent peeking over the lip of his sleeping bag at him. Hotch pulled off his shirt, revealing a surprisingly toned torso. Reid chewed at his lower lip, blushing a bit. He had known his boss wasn't flabby, but he hadn't expected him to be quite so handsome.

Hotch moved to take off his shorts and Reid had to shut his eyes. He shouldn't be looking at his boss like that. Not when it was torture enough to be sleeping in the same tent as the man. When Reid had enough courage to peek through his lashes again, Hotch had already pulled on a pair of sweat pants and an undershirt. Reid watched him settle into his own sleeping bag and smiled into the fabric of his blanket. "Good night Hotch," he whispered softly.

~.~

Reid woke up in the middle of the night. He hadn't even realized he had drifted off. He lay there, trying to remember how long he had been sleeping. He couldn't concentrate. There was an unpleasant sensation in his bladder that made thinking very hard. 'Damn, I have to pee so badly!' He squeezed his legs together tightly and winced. 'Ooh, but I don't want to go out into the woods by myself….' He glanced over at Hotch. The man was sleeping soundly. His chest rose and fell with his steady breath. Each exhale left his lips with a soft puffing sound.

A ripple of pain went through Reid again and he whimpered. "H-Hotch." He gave the larger agent a soft shake. "H-Hotch, please wake up." Hotch cracked open an eye and rolled onto his back. "Hmmn?"

Reid blushed and grit his teeth. "I really have to pee…"

Hotch chuckled and sat up. "Afraid to go by yourself?"

Reid hung his head. "Only in the woods…plus...It's dark, I'm….I'm afraid of the dark."

Hotch grabbed his lamp and Reid grabbed his bag. Hotch looked at him funny. "What's the bag for?" Reid blushed and put his hand on the leather messenger bag. "My toilet paper is in there." Hotch looked ready to say something else, but just nodded and unzipped the tent.

Reid insisted that they go far out into the woods before he would pee. When he found a spot he deemed good enough, he made Hotch turn around before he would go. Hotch sighed and humored him. While he waited for Reid to come out of the bushes, Hotch squinted up at the clouds. He could barely see them through the dark trees, but what he could see looked grey and tumulus. 'Strange,' he thought, 'the weather forecast was for clear skies…those look like rain clouds.'

After a few more moments, Reid came out of the bushes and smiled slightly. "I'm done." Hotch resisted the urge to chuckle at the awkwardness that seemed to seep out of the smaller agent. "Let's get back then."

"Which way did we come from?"

"I think it was that way."

"Are you sure? I'm almost certain we came from over there."

"No, I remember that tree."

"Well, that tree over there is the exact same kind. They look almost alike."

"Alright, we'll go that way then."

~.~

After walking for a half hour it became very clear to the two men that they were lost. Reid whimpered and huddled a bit closer to Hotch. "Do you think there are wolves in this part of the woods?" Hotch just shook his head. "Don't think about it, let's just try back tracking." He turned around and started to walk back the way they came.

Suddenly a flash of lightening slashed across the black sky. Reid squeaked and grabbed Hotch's arm. Thunder rumbled close behind the flash of light. The sky opened up and began pouring down fat, heavy drops of freezing cold rain.

Hotch grabbed Reid's shoulders and began to run for cover. He had spotted an overhanging of rocks, just a few feet back, while they were wandering. He guided Reid under it and followed him in. The lamp reflected off the stone walls and made it glow slightly.

Reid whimpered unhappily and shivered. "I'm all wet."

Hotch smiled sympathetically. "I'm wet too."

"So what do we do now?"

"We just have to wait for the rain to stop."

Reid pulled off his shirt and began to wring it out. "It doesn't seem like it's going to stop. It's freezing in here."

Hotch swung his lamp back into the darkness behind them. "Hey, it goes further back. It's a cavern."

Reid followed Hotch into the stone hollow and sat on the pine straw covered floor. "Looks like the wind has been blowing all this into here."

Hotch looked over at Reid's bag. "Don't suppose you have a lighter in there with your toilet paper do you?"

Reid flipped open the flap of his bag. "No, but I think I might have a book of matches." Hotch looked surprised at the answer. "You carry matches?" Reid took out a book of tear away matches and handed them to Hotch. "I picked them up at one of the hotels we stayed at. I had forgotten they were in there."

Hotch began to gather up leaves and sticks from the cavern floor. "Well we're in luck then. I think I can start a small fire from this. We can dry our clothes."

A few moments later Hotch had a small fire going on the stone floor. Reid held his shirt out towards the heat. He really wanted to dry his pajama pants as well but he didn't take a shine to the idea of sitting on the cold rock in nothing but his briefs.

They sat in silence for a moment. Hotch retreating into his own thoughts, and Reid left to wonder what it was he was thinking about. He watched as the larger man's brows knit together and his mouth became a stern thin line. Reid swallowed a bit and cleared his throat, deciding to be bold for once.

"Hey Hotch?"

Hotch started and looked up to find Reid's honey colored eyes staring deeply into his face. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"…Sure, you can ask."

Reid took a deep breath. "You seem really upset lately…Has something happened? Something bad?"

Hotch chuckled and hung his head. "Yeah, something's happened…"

Reid waited for a moment. There was no sound but the rain for the longest time. Hotch's voice finally broke the silence again. "Hailey left me, and she took Jack. She was always upset about how much I work. I guess she had had enough. She was having an affair, I think…All the signs were there…"

Reid's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach at the weight of Hotch's voice. When he spoke of Hailey and Jack like that, he looked so much older, tired, and broken. He didn't seem like the fearless leader made of stone that Reid had come to personify him as. Reid reached out and put his hesitant hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Wow…I had no idea…Hotch…"

Hotch sighed heavily. "Spencer…Do you ever regret anything? Not just something small…something big that you know was your fault…"

Reid frowned at the question. "Aaron, from what you just told me, there was nothing you could have done…Hailey made her choice for herself…"

Hotch looked up at the younger man. Reid's face was filled with concern and empathy. As Hotch surveyed his face, Reid's thin lips turned up into a hopeful smile.

"Thanks Reid…I really needed to hear that."

Reid chewed at his lower lip. "If there's anything I could do to help…I'd really like to…I…I care about you Aaron…" Reid's eyes sparkled with affection and sincerity. Hotch found himself staring into his large brown eyes. He could see something in those eyes, something hidden behind the compassion. He cupped Reid's cheek with one hand and stroked the soft skin with the pad of his thumb.

Reid's breath hitched as Hotch suddenly leaned in close and gave him a soft unplanned kiss. He quickly returned the motion, burying his hands in Hotch's thick dark brown hair. They quickly twined together in a passionate display that ended as soon as it started. "Oh…Spencer…I shouldn't have…." Hotch started to apologize.

Reid held up a hand to stop him. "N-no that was my fault, I shouldn't have,"

"No, I started it, I'm sorry."

"You didn't,"

"I Just,"

"I took advantage of,"

"You were just so…."

Their eyes connected and for a split second they just stared. Then all at once their lips connected again. Hotch pulled Reid into his lap and Reid wrapped his thin legs around his waist. It was like a sudden destruction of self control and reasoning.

Reid draped his arms around Hotch's neck and tangled his hands in his hair. Hotch groaned with need into the smaller agent's mouth. Their breath became quickened into pants as they each tried to obtain more of the other's mouth, lips, body. Reid gasped as Hotch's warm hands were suddenly all over his bare torso.

"Ah! A-Aaron…"

Reid's back arched beautifully into the sensation. Hotch's eyes relished the sight of the milk white skin stretched tightly over its thin frame. He could see the definition of Spencer's ribcage and spine. He nuzzled into his thin shoulder, tongue dipping into the hollow made when Reid raised his shoulder. He was going to devour this body. He had let himself forget everything that might have stopped him. This was just what he needed.

Reid couldn't help but to mewl and whimper against Aaron's touches. The sudden switch from chilled air to warm flesh had made him hypersensitive to touch. His breath came out in short pants and his face flushed a pleased pink. Every time Hotch would shift under him he would let out a small moan and lean a bit further back into Aaron's arms, pushing his hips forward.

Hotch let Reid down gently onto the stone floor. He had spotted his sharp hip bones jutting out just below the band of his pajama pants. He pulled back the cloth just enough to reveal his targets and began to lavish them with kisses and nibbles. Reid squirmed under the sensation and tried to push Hotch away. "N-no! That tickles!" Hotch used his now free hand to pin Reid's arms above him.

A predatory glance dominated the smaller male. Reid stared into Hotch's smoldering eyes. 'He's claimed me…I cannot resist his whim,' Reid blushed deeper and licked his lower lip. "Please …Be gentle…"

Hotch took that as consent and pulled the thin pants all the way down off Reid's slim hips. Reid curled up his legs against the sudden chill of being almost nude. "Uhn…"

Hotch smiled softly and ran his hands over the long lanky legs, gently spreading them and kissing the inner thighs. Reid gasped again as the kisses sent electric tingles straight to his spine then back down to his nether regions. The sweet ache of desire was returning to his loins, but this time he was happy. This time the object of so many fantasies was there to give him what he needed most. "Dominate me…" He panted.

The older man wasted no time. He undressed quickly and was back on Reid in a matter of moments. He kissed him feverishly, delving his tongue into every crevice of the other's mouth. His hands roved over every inch of flesh they could find, making a map of burning finger prints all over Reid's body.

"Ah…the…the briefs Aaron…get them off..."

The offending underpants were whisked off and tossed against the opposite wall. Reid twisted about under Hotch until he was on his knees. He didn't like the idea of Hotch plowing his back into the stone floor. Hotch groaned as Reid's tight bum brushed against his burning erection. He leaned back to examine his lover's offering. He caressed both sides of the man's tocks and kissed the tight pink pucker, feeling it pulse with want.

He reached in-between Reid's spread legs and grabbed his cock. Teasing it a little and earning a moan in reply. He ran his thumb over the head of Reid's member, probing the slit and collecting a bit of the precum on his finger tips. Slicking the pads of his fingers with his lover's essence, Hotch probed the tight pink folds of Reid's opening.

"You need to relax," Hotch's voice was husky with desire.

Reid tremored under him. "I can't…I'm too excited…"

Hotch growled lustily. The boy was just too damn erotic spread out like that. He plunged in his fingers, stretching Reid as carefully and quickly as he could. Reid arched his back and pushed back on Hotch's fingers. It was a sensation he could never replicate alone and he knew it was just a precursor to the real sensations he had been craving so long.

"A-Aaron…I-I'm ready…You don't have to…Wait."

Hotch didn't need to be told twice. He removed his fingers and mounted Reid's slender bottom. His length seared Reid's opening and pressed against his inner walls. Both let out breathless gasps at the same time. Reid clenched around Hotch's member almost painfully.

"W-wait…Nng.."

"Am I hurting you? You said you were ready."

Reid shook his head 'no' "I-I am ready, J-just give me a second…"

Hotch rubbed Reid's back with his free hand, trying to get him to relax. It was hard to stay still when every male hormone in his body was screaming for action.

Reid shifted forward a bit then rocked back, making Hotch groan. "Alright Aaron…"

Hotch began a steady rhythm of pulling out and then pressing back in. The steady stream of precum weeping from the end of his cock onto, and inside, Reid's tight hole made him slide easily enough. His speed increased until Reid couldn't take the force any more. His knees buckled and Hotch had to grab him around his middle to stop them both from falling over. The larger agent helped steady the smaller, holding him firmly in place as he drove them both over the edge.

Reid reached down between his own legs and grabbed his swollen length, pumping it with Hotch's pace. The sight and sound of Reid pleasuring himself caused Hotch to reach orgasm. The hot spray of cum spattered against Reid's inner walls, tipping him over the edge of his release.

When their vision finally returned and their sanity returned, Hotch gently pulled out of Reid's opening. The young genius collapsed happily into a pile of his own limbs. "Mmmn…" His silky afterglow was hitting him hard and he just wanted to curl up and sleep.

"Spencer…"

There was a yawn and then a sleepy. "Nhn?"

"You need to put on your clothes."

"Nnnn…."

"Come on, the mosquitoes will eat you alive."

Reid sighed and drowsily pulled on his clothing. "Kay…." Once he was dressed he crawled back over to Hotch and curled up against his chest. "Mmm…" Hotch caressed his hair gently and nuzzled into it. They both smelled musky, like sweat and sex. He liked it. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Spencer…"

"Yeah…"

"You said you wanted to help me…"

"M'hmm…"

"Stay beside me…"

~.~

"So you two got lost, nearly drowned in the rain, and spent the night in a cave, because you were afraid to go pee in the woods at night?"

Reid glared at Morgan over his coffee mug. "I wasn't afraid! It's just good to use the buddy system when camping."

Morgan chuckled. "Sure thing." He passed Hotch a second piece of toast and grinned. "Well you two certainly looked frightening when Gideon brought you back. I doubt anything would have bothered you while you were looking like that."

Hotch devoured the toast in two bites. "Well we did spend the night in a dirty stone cave."

Gideon turned to Reid. "Well I'm sorry your first camping trip turned out like this. I guess next time we take a group trip, we'll stay at a hotel."

Reid glanced at Hotch over his mug of coffee. "Actually," he started, turning back to Gideon. "I found camping can be rather refreshing."


End file.
